Despite the emergence of supported education as an important psychiatric rehabilitation service, knowledge of the educational backgrounds, achievements, and experiences of adults with serious mental illness (SMI) is not well developed. The overall aim of the proposed research is to increase the knowledge of the educational backgrounds of people with SMI and to investigate barriers to the pursuit of their educational potentials. Using a multi-method survey approach, the project will be coordinated with a funded randomized field experiment of supported post-secondary education. The specific objectives of the proposed research are to: l) formulate a structured interview designed to capture data on educational backgrounds through qualitative interviews and pilot investigations; 2) compare the educational backgrounds of supported education participants with those of a matched comparison group 3) interview family members about the supports required by their members with SMI during their educational careers; 4) conduct a survey of the educational backgrounds of a sample of young adults aged l8-25 with SMI; and 5) identify essential mental health, educational, and family supports which can be offered to people with SMI during periods of secondary and post-secondary education.